Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends is the upcoming video game series that features Dean Brawl, Brie May, Tank Miles, Devin Explosion, Nesbitt Steel, Lita Magic, Pearl White, Jessica Blood, Luna Fey & many others as stars of their own video game series. Gameplay The gameplay is mostly about Third Person game where you get to interact with the people for Bonus Missions. During main missions, there are also genres that have the Action & Adventure elements, which are First to Third Person Shooters & Hack & Slash when your attacking your enemies. A few certain missions have a genre of Stealth, which require with some sneaking around without being spotted by the enemy. The Heroes will encounter friends & foes, new & old, along the way. They will be traveling to different places in different countries from all over the globe, during their worldwide missions. After you completed each level by defeating a boss, the heroes will be rewarded with special items that will help them during the next level of their mission throughout the game. In "Dean Brawl & his Friends 2: Heavy Artillery" The Gameplay is the same, but with additional gameplay of customising a brand new combined weapon, vehicle demolition derby & the gameplay of giant robot battles. In "Dean Brawl & his Friends 3: Cry Freedom" The Gameplay is the same, but it becomes more of a military & duel genre mixed with elemental powers, packed weapons, upgrading weapons, health packs & a brand new Nexus Knights Battle formula where Nexus Knights duel each other to be the last one standing. In "Dean Brawl & his Friends 4: Night of a Thousand Frights" The Gameplay is the same, but it changes dramatically with a Horror & survival genre, fills the spooky vibe for the Halloween special & have to defeat enemies, which are actually monsters, witches, warlocks, ghosts, ghouls & many more spooky monsters. In "Dean Brawl & his Friends 5: Age of Z", the Series Gameplay has updated with a bit of brand new Chase / Escape Levels to catch or escape from the enemy, while avoid any incoming obstacles on the long run to the finish. In "Dean Brawl & his Friends 6: Scourge of the Seven Seas", the Series Gameplay has updated to a new Pirate / Treasure Hunt genre & it will contain a couple of traveling, climbing & puzzles to solve mysteries on new lost Region Islands, even with sea / pirate battles. TBC Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Nesbitt Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) *Paul the Merchant (Male) *Jaguar Fetales (Female) *Shawn Voltage (Male) **Shawn **Voltage *Nicholas Santa (Female) *Misty Felix (Female) *Grass Spike (Male) *Toxic McLovin (Male) *Mad Light (Male) *Carlito Crunch (Male) Additional Characters *Edwin Pilot *Korra Mine *Lightbulb Idol *Felidae Female Fighters *Solid Mercer *Cyber Arcana Joker Knight / Scott Lead (DB&HF2 & DB&HF5) *Lightbulb Bulby *Jalus *Dr. 8 (Former Main Antagonist in DB&HF3) *Stuart Uranus *Damieno (Male) *Sarge (Male) (Former Villain in DB&HF6) *Emma Harpy (Harpy Girl) (Female) *Granite ??? (Rock Man) (Male) (Deceased in DB&HF9) *Amber ??? (Crystal Girl) (Female) (Deceased in DB&HF9) *Agatha ??? (Zombie Girl) (Feamle) *Velvet ??? (Vampire Girl) (Female) *Thristian (Former Vanguard) *Sally Salty (Pirate Girl) (Female) *First Mate (Male) *Third Mate (Male) *Forurth Mate (Male) *Jason Lunar (Male) *Wakata Genesis (Female) *Full House Team (All Females) **Dawn Diamonds **Sage Spades **Callie Clubs **Hannah Hearts *Victor Motors (Male) *International Angel Sisters (All Females) **Deng Liuxian (Horse Rider) **Alexa Lynch **Daisy Irvin **Tanya Buzzer (Bee Girl) *Ace (Male) (Former Main Antagonist in DB&HF7) *Christie Mist *Emile Scar *Brenden Jammins *Spinner *Volpina *Silvia Slasher & her Female Assassins *Female Worker *Professor Upgrade *Karal & Foot Ninja *Dabi *Coldress *Jazmin Kimmy Neutral *Naomi Sports *Rondo the Reaper *Yen'Fey *Young Cricket *Toshi *Barron Johnny Blade *Don *Sam Dud *Christain Lead *Finley Rival *Tarou 7500 *King Spawn *Queen Spawn *Jack Spawn *Gaga, God of Birth *WhiteSide Villains *Dreaded Z / Mr. Zero (Main Antagonist in NMA:6 & DB&HF5) *Darkside (Main Antagonist in DB&HF) *Vader (Main Antagonist in DB&HF2) *Jack-O-Stein (Main Antagonist in DB&HF4) *Pure Brachion *Death Wish / Doug Wish *Marx Death *Derek Drowing *Claymore Burner *Professor Centipede *Werewolf *Master of Walls *MARTIN *KoDean *Bard Bad Blood *Aces & Eights *Skull Pirates (Main Enemy Pirates) **Captain Ghastly (Male Ghost Pirate) (Main Antagonist) *Vanguards (Most Redemy) **Eduardo Napalm (Main Antagonist in DB&HF8) **Troy Hancock (Main Antagonist in DB&HF8) **Janard Kerby **Hayes Delaney **Damien Choatch **Gabriel Zimmerman **Yousef Stewart **Lucky Seven **Malcom Rolfes **Ghostwalker **??? (Toxic) *Clowns **Liontamer **Shockmaster **??? *Teknos **Razorfane **Mantis **Killcycle **??? *Dallas *Poloventsev *Snake Man *??? & ??? (Unknown Pyro & Cyro Duo) *League of Villains **All For One (Main Antagonist in DB&HF9) **Gigantomachia **Mustard **Biowulf **Tool Arms Nomu *The Trix **Icy, Darcy & Stormy *Illumi & Huntsman *Monokumas *Van Kleiss *Thanos (Mentioned in DB&HF9 / Possible Main Antagonist in DB&HF10) Games *No More Anarchy 6 - The Retaliate (Prolouge) *Dean Brawl & his Friends *Dean Brawl & his Friends 2: Heavy Artillery *Dean Brawl & his Friends 3: Cry Freedom *Dean Brawl & his Friends 4: Night of a Thousand Frights (Halloween Special) *Dean Brawl & his Friends 5: Age of Z *Dean Brawl & his Friends 6: Scourge of the Seven Seas *Dean Brawl & his Friends 7: Lucky 7 *Dean Brawl & his Friends 8: Vanguards of Vengeance *Dean Brawl & his Friends 9: Juggernaut Arrival (Cross with NMA: Juggernaut) *Dean Brawl & his Friends 10: In Space! (Continues from DB&HF9) *Dean Brawl & his Friends 11: Circus of Chaos Upcoming Titles (Yet to Be Decided) *Honor Among Fighters (Wrestling) (?) *Duelist Rush (Cubit Runner) (?) *Mirror Match (Attack of the Clones / Anti World) (?) *Brawlers in Time (Time Travel) (?) *The Next Generation (Dean & Co. Kids) (?) *Girl Power! (Female Adventure) (?) *Dragon Warriors (Darkside's Inside Story / Hack-&-Slash RPG) (?) *Spyfall / GoldenSpy / Spy Another Day (Spy / Spy Corp) (?) *Bad Bloodline (Bloodline / Sibling Rivalry) (?) *Road Rage (Street Racing) (?) *Teknos Trouble (Teknos' Return) (?) *Welcome to the Jungle (Mobius / Jungle Theme) (?) *??? (Jazmin Kimmy Spinoff) (?) *??? (Bunnie Rabbot / Pokemon) (?) *??? Theme Song Tracks *Dean Brawl & his Friends Series Theme - Orginal James Bond 007 Theme Song *No More Anarchy 6: The Retaliate (Dean Brawl & his Friends: Prolouge) - Dreaded Z's Day **Intro Theme Song : James Bond 007 Theme Song: Dr. No Opening Credits **Secondary Theme Song: The Show Must Go On - Five Nights at Freddy's Rock Song by MandoPony **Yeager Jailhouse Tutorial - ??? **4 Prisoner's Journey / Meeting Paul the Merchant - ??? **Travel to Hectare City - ??? **Abandon Base / Z-Army Boss Battle - Team Fortress 2 - Mann vs. Machine Theme **Inside the Base / Meet Steel, Lita, Pearl & Jessica - ??? **Mr. Zero's Mansion / Dark Lab - ??? **Dean vs. Mind Controlled Steel - ??? **Deep Jungle Theme - ??? **Castle Colossus / Dreaded Z Final Boss - Goldeneye 007 (N64) - Cradle *Dean Brawl & his Friends 1 **Intro Theme Song - James Bond 007 Theme Song: Goldeneye 007 N64 - Soundtrack Main Theme **Secondary Theme Song - The Doors - Riders of the Storm (Remastered) *Dean Brawl & his Friends 2: Heavy Artillery **Intro Theme Song - James Bond 007 Theme Song: James Bond Goldeneye Gun Barrel Theme **Secondary Theme Song - Drowning Pool - Let the Bodies Hit the Floor *Dean Brawl & his Friends 3: Cry Freedom **Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - For Your Eyes Only **Secondary Theme Song - White Lion - Cry For Freedom **Third Theme Song - Freedom Fighters (Music) - Main Title *Dean Brawl & his Friends 4: Night of a Thousand Frights **Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - You Only Live Twice **Halloween Theme Songs / Optional Choices ***Michael Jackson - Thriller ***DAGames - Break My Mind (Five Nights At Freddy's 4) (Nightcore Version) ***Original Ghostbusters Theme Song *Dean Brawl & his Friends 5: Age of Z **Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - Goldfinger **Secondary Theme Song - Team Fortress 2: Mann vs. Machine - ROBOTS! *Dean Brawl & his Friends 6: Scourge of the Seven Seas **Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - Live and Let Die **Secondary Theme Song - Pirates of the Carribean Theme *Dean Brawl & his Friends 7: Lucky 7 **Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - On Her Majesty's Secret Service **Secondary Theme Song - WWE Money in the Bank Theme Song *Dean Brawl & his Friends 8: Vanguards of Vengeance **Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - License to Kill **Secondary Theme Song - Doctor Who 2005 Theme *Dean Brawl & his Friends 9: Juggernaut Arrival **Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - Casino Royale **Secondary Theme Song - Seven Nation Army - Glitch Mob Remix *Dean Brawl & his Friends 10: In Space! **Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - Spectre **Second Theme Song - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Lifelight **Third Theme Song - Akashi Gandhi - Eyes of Glory *Dean Brawl & his Friends 11: Circus of Chaos **Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - Octopussy **Secondary Theme Song - Cuphead - Introduction - Music Category:DB&HF Series